In recent years, provided for MFPs are devices that are functional in multiple languages other than Japanese, such as English, Korean, and Chinese. For instance, the following configuration is known. They are capable of storing one or two main language font(s) and switch-displaying among multiple languages.
However, problems with the conventional MFPs are that addition of font data is limited to a standard language. Unless the MFPs are installed with a language font other than that of the standard one, image data containing the language font neither can be displayed nor printed.
The present invention was made in order to address such issues by providing an image forming device which enables easy creation of image data containing font data of which characters and symbol codes have been added or altered and enables save of the image data and the font data to be used for the image data, as well as providing an electronic medium and an image forming program used for the image forming device.